


Mushy

by lalois



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Conversations, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mushy, One Shot, Praise Kink, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: In one word, Cherry Magic can be defined as mushy, right? The very good kind of one.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Mushy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Day 6 (Confessions), Day 9 (Family -feels-) and Day 27 (Praise) of Cherry Magic Challenge

When Kurosawa is aiming at the unmpteenth strike at bowling, and it turns out a hit, as perfect and predictable as it should be, Adachi sighs deeply.

His boyfriend notices instantly, though, when he turns to invite him to the next challenge; Kurosawa furrows and sits down next to him at the nearby table.

"Do you reckon you would mind telling me the reason for that pout, sweetie?"

"Four strikes for you and four total failures for me, not even hitting one single pin... There's nothing you cannot do, I'm so envious," Adachi confesses, mopey.

"There is, actually," Kurosawa tells him.

"Eh?"

"Something I could not do... there is," Kurosawa gently repeats.

"Like... really?"

"Really. And it's not something I'm proud of."

"Uhm... it is okay for you to share it with me?"

"Of course, if you wish so."

"Then..."

"Then... It's been seven years, you know?" Kurosawa says, after a pause.

"Seven years of what?"

"I've been liking you for seven long years," Kurosawa admits, "but I never told you because I'm a coward," he adds, nodding.

"Ehhh??"

"Well, actually, I thought I didn't want to burden you with those feelings... I think it would have been so unfair and selfish of me."

"But I'm not worth seven years of your life wasted like that, Kurosawa!"

The man merely chuckles.

"You're actually worth all the years of my life, Adachi, if you were to ask me. Now I regret keeping silent for so long. If I told you sooner, maybe-"

"... Maybe I wouldn't have been ready, and it would have been pointless... you're right... " Adachi completes it for him.

"You look like you are, now," Kurosawa goes on.

Adachi shakes his head.

"I never know what to do, actually. But you're always so gentle and kind towards me, so... gentleman and noble... uhm, yeah."

Kurosawa frowns again.

"You're making me feel like I'm some God on Planet Earth, when I swear I'm clearly not."

"That's how I feel it, though. That I'm dating some God sent here from above."

Kurosawa doesn't chuckle, this time, and merely pierces him with those attractive chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Mushy."

"Eh?"

"It's mushy," Kurosawa explains, "and this is so much that I simply don't know how to... oh, gosh..."

"You're equally mushy, saying I'm the cutest," he objects.

"I'm just being straightforwardly sincere, you know," Kurosawa retorts, looking innocent.

"It's mushy."

"Okay then, it's mushy, you win."

Kurosawa bends slowly, brushing his lips against Adachi's temple first, and the corner of his eye next.

"Is it really this mushy?"

Adachi shakes his head.

"It's right on time, I would say."

He kisses Kurosawa back on the cheek, unbothered by people coming and going around them, and then he feels bold enough to leave a peck on his lips, slowly, tentatively.

Kurosawa looks the most blessed of human beings when he pulls back, slightly embarrassed.

As for Adachi himself, he feels the luckiest, not deserving such a holy bond.

Maybe it's so mushy, between the two of them, but he doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: when it comes to bowling, I'm failure!Adachi of course XD
> 
> Akemashite omedetou minna!  
> May the 2021 be very Cherry and very Magic to you all!


End file.
